Las Guardianas de la Madre Naturaleza
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Todos dejaron de lado a Marinette, ella escapa, ¿Que pasara ahora? - Nada me pertenece solo la historia.


Todo se fue, no sabe que salió mal, solo sabe que ahora todos la odian, incluso Tikki, su kwami.

Todos, su familia, amigos, incluso conocidos.

Ella ya no puedo soportar tanto dolor, tanta soledad, asi que decidió irse.

Agarro todos sus ahorros y preparo una mochila. No estaría mas en un lugar donde la odiaran. Se quito los aretes y los dejo en una caja con una nota.

Camino por las calles nocturnas de Paris, hasta llegar al Aeropuerto, compro el boleto mas barato que había y se subio al avión que estaba por irse.

Desafortunadamente, una gran tormenta se desato en el camino, cayo un rayo, justo en una de las turbinas del avión.

El avión exploto, y ella cayo al océano.

A ella, no le importo.

No tenia nadie que la quisiera, todos la odiaban, tal vez lo mejor era morir.

…

-Oh, pobre joven, un sufrimiento que ni ella sabe su causa, no puedo ignorarlo -dijo una voz melodiosa que sonaba alrededor de la azabache-

-No temas joven, ahora yo te guiare en el camino correcto, y no estarás sola, tu compañera estará ahí para ti -dijo y un brillo comenzó a aparecer frente a Marinette, de ese brillo se mostraba una silueta de un Kwami, pero uno muy diferente a cualquiera animal- Joven humana, no, joven sirena, tu serás la protectora del mar y todas sus criaturas, despierta mi hermosa hija

La kwami estaba abriendo los ojos y se abrieron azules turquesa, en frente de ella apareció un collar con el símbolo de una sirena enrollada de dije.

La kwami agarro el collar y al ver a la joven que lentamente se hundía se apresuro a nadar hasta ella y se puso en frente de ella para que la vea.

-Hola, a partir de ahora seré tu kwami, por favor acepta la bendición del mar -dijo y le puso el collar-

Marinette abrió los ojos para encontrarse a unos ojos azules turquesa, ella vio que estaba debajo del mar pero escucho como si nada la voz de la kwami.

-Marinette por favor di la palabras, Sea transfórmame, y vivirás una nueva vida -dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

Marinette al ver la sonrisa de la kwami y oir las palabras "Nueva vida" dijo con mucho esfuerzo las palabras.

Marinette: Sea…Transfórmame -dijo con dificultad escapándose al poco aire que le quedaba en forma de burbujas-

Sea aun sonriendo se metió en un brillo al collar y este comenzó la transformación.

Las orejas de Marinette de volvieron orejas que parecían aletas, su pelo se soltó, una mascara azul brillante cubrió su rostro, su cuerpo fue envuelto en un látex azul marino brillante y tenia una cola de sirena detrás de sus piernas.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio sorprendida su traje y cola de sirena, aunque se sorprendió mas de ver sus piernas también. Pero al ver que estaba debajo del mar rápidamente cerro la boca.

-Tranquila Marinette, puedes respirar bajo el agua, no hay peligro -dijo la voz de la kwami dulcemente, ella al no oír sentimiento maligno en su voz abrió la boca y se sorprendió que en verdad podía respirar.

Marinette: ¿Qu-Quien eres? ¿Por qué me ayuda? -dijo nerviosa-

-Mi nombre es Sea y como dije a partir de ahora seré tu kwami permanente -dijo la ahora llamada Sea dulcemente-

Marinette: no sabia que los kwamis podían comunicarse mientras estaba activa la transformación -dijo se repente curiosa-

Sea: Probablemente Tikki no pensó en decírtelo -dijo y Marinette se entristeció- Lo siento, no debí mencionarla

Marinette: no, esta bien, algún día tendré que superarla -dijo suspirando-

Sea: Bueno Marinette, será mejor que comencemos a nadar, hay una ciudad a un par de kilómetros y tu compañera esta en ella

Marinette: ¿Compañera? No espera, yo eh visto todos los Miraculous y tu no te pareces a un ningún animal y eso lo demuestra el traje -dijo apuntándose a si misma-

Sea: es por que este Miraculous es el mas reciente y se llama "El Miraculous de la Sirena"

Marinette: ¿Sirena? Pero si la Sirenas no-

Sea: no existen, lo se, pero ahora eso cambio, ahora tu y tus descendientes serán Sirenas -dijo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Marinette-

Marinette: ¿De verdad?

Sea: así es, créeme a medida que pasen los días tus cambios se mostraran -dijo sonando un poco emocionada-

Marinette: de acuerdo, pero…si eres un Miraculous reciente ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Sea: primero, tenemos que comenzar a nadar, y segundo mientras nademos te voy contando

Marinette: de acuerdo -dijo y comenzó a nadar- Ahora ¿Puedes decirme?

Sea: Claro, veras, soy un Miraculous y Kwami reciente, pero a diferencia de los otros Miraculous que fueron creados por los humanos, yo y la kwami de tu compañera, fuimos creadas por la madre Tierra y la Madre Oceana

Marinette: Espera, eh oído el termino "Madre Tierra", pero yo pensé que el agua se definía "El"

Sea: eso es lo que todos piensan, pero la verdad es que soy mujeres, y no es solo un "Termino" Es un literal -dijo soltando una risita-

Marinette: ya veo…Entonces ¿Cómo es mi Compañera?

Sea: lo único que sé, es que esta en la misma situación que tu y la Madre Tierra le dio su bendición así que como la Madre Oceana te dio la tuya

Marinette: oh…-dijo pensativa-

Mientras nadaba un grupo de peces empezó a nadar cerca de ella así como algunas criaturas marinas, Marinette las miro con un poco de miedo.

Sea: tranquila Marinette -dijo tranquilizadoramente- Estas criaturas marinas no te harán nada todo lo contrario te están guiando a donde debes ir

Marinette: de verdad? -dijo y un cardumen de peces nado alrededor de ella asiendo la girar causando que se ría- Jajaja eso fue divertido

Sea: ¿Lo vez? No te harán daño, solo te guiaran y jugaran contigo -dijo con una sonrisa en su mente-

Marinette: ya veo…-sonrió a los peces-

Sea: El océano es hermoso, pero no muchos ven su belleza -dijo sabiamente-

Marinette: y no solo eso, también lo contaminan -dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Sea: -suspira- También eso, pero a partir de ahora, tu deber es evitar eso

Marinette: será complicado hacer eso, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo -dijo con una mirada determinada-

Sea: ¡Así se habla Marinette! -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Estoy segura de que nos volveremos muy unidas

Marinette: yo también -sonrio-

…

Marinette: ¡Finalmente! -grito de felicidad al ver la costa-

Estuvo horas nadando con los peces para llegar a la costa de Nueva York, sabia la ciudad que era por la estatua que cruzo por ahí.

Asomo su cabeza para ver si había alguien y como era de noche no había nadie, salió del agua mientras se des transformaba. Miro a los peces junto a Sea.

Marinette: gracias por su ayuda -dijo sonriendo y los peces saltaron y se fueron- Son lindos

Sea: lo se, muy pronto podrás hablar con ellos -dijo sonriendo-

Marinette: ¿De verdad? -pregunto y la kwami asintió- Eso es algo genial, ahora ¿Dónde podrá estar mi compañera? -dijo viendo la gran ciudad-

Sea: tu podrás sentirlo cuando estés cerca, solo déjate llevar por tu instinto -dijo y voló hasta el bolso de Marinette- Espero no te moleste, pero iré a descansar, despiértame cualquier cosa -dijo y cerro el bolso-

Marinette: claro no hay problema -dijo sonriendo, miro la ciudad y suspiro- Esto tomara un tiempo -camino por la playa-


End file.
